


［FGO］遗世独立的理想乡 番外 二十一世纪旗手 Fate / Game Over Apocrypha H段

by hengfous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	［FGO］遗世独立的理想乡 番外 二十一世纪旗手 Fate / Game Over Apocrypha H段

手腕上传来揉搓感。少年清醒过来。罗曼穿着他的浴衣，手肘撑在他的耳侧，俯身看着他。男人略带湿气的长发在后颈简单地束成一个低马尾。  
“立香是不是太累了？”他说，“要不然先睡觉吧，做什么的哪天都行。”  
少年摇摇头，揉揉眼睛，抬起手，抱住男人的脖颈和长发。  
“我想要。”他说，“给我吧。”  
男人在他的肩头笑起来。他埋头下去，亲吻他的颈窝。一只手顺着少年的后背和后腰下去，停在屁股上，揉捏。又滑到大腿内侧，抚摸着，向旁边撑开。少年配合地抬起腿，脚跟勾住男人的后腰。  
“立香是第几次？”一边舔吻着颈上绷起来的线条，男人一边问。  
少年收回一只手，搭住额头。  
“被爱抚不是第一次了，医生介意吗？”他笑着说，听见男人也笑着摇头，“但是被进入是如假包换的第一次。我可是有职业素养的，贞操还是要保住的。”  
话音刚落他呃了一声，什么触感滑到他的身后，从穴口上划过。  
“你叫我什么？”男人撑起身，笑着问。  
“医生……医……”男孩自己迷茫了一阵，反应过来，“罗……罗……”  
青年人笑开。  
“过一会儿你就叫得出来了。”他说。  
男人解开浴衣身侧的纽扣，敞开衣襟。他看见少年在看。他笑了笑，缓慢地从肩膀上除掉衣物，展示着身体的每一寸线条，随手把浴衣扔到床下。接着他往右手上戴了一只乳胶手套，拿起床头写字台上的一只小铁罐子，用手接着内容物，往少年的下体倒下。一阵凉意。男人的手探下去，按住少年身后的入口。  
“像排便那样用力。”他说。  
少年点点头，吸了口气，用力。然后他止不住地呃出声。一个奇怪的东西轻车熟路一般钻进他的身体，好像无视所有防御似的侵入到他的肠道里。  
它进来了，但是不疼。少年不可思议地望着天花板。  
他感觉第二个也进来了，它们一起按揉他的穴口内壁，扩张他的身体。被进入的感觉好得不得了。过于惊奇的现实下，男孩张着嘴，却发不出一丝声音。  
第三个进来了。同时男人脱掉了浴衣下裳，另一只手从桌上拿过安全套，咬开。少年瞄向男人的下体，微微睁大眼睛。  
男人按掉安全套顶部的凸起，把橡胶薄膜捋到自己的阴茎上，抬起头，看见少年在看。  
“没什么，”他笑着说，俯下身，安抚地吻了吻他的嘴角，“这个身体是世界上最完美的，大是正常的。”  
“……进的来吗？”接吻的间隙中，少年问。  
男人笑着放开他，直起身。  
“你太小看肠粘膜了。”他说。  
少年感觉身体里的手指插得更深了。男人的另一只手压住他的腹部，这里那里的按着。男孩突然使劲抖了一下。  
“呃……”  
“这里吗？”男人一手按着他的小腹，一手从内部抚摸着那个器官，“大小适中，表征正常……你的身体真不错，立香。”  
少年的脑子震得一片空白。下体传来的刺激感扎得他过电一般一阵阵哆嗦。他紧紧闭着眼，胳膊使劲压住眼睛。  
“立香想让我怎么做？”那个声音又问，“是先无射精高潮，还是先进入？”  
男孩哆嗦着，张着嘴，没有声音。  
“那我就用我拿手的了。”声音说。  
那几个东西突然颤动起来，勾画着，爱抚着。少年忍不住惨叫一声。他迅速收住声音，另一只胳膊也压在了前额上。少年的脚死死地绷着，两腿使劲圈着男人的身体。他应该很快就会到吧。看着男孩激烈的反应，男人想。  
突然一只手伸下来，握住男人的手腕，带着他的手指抽离少年人的身体。力气之大让男人有些错愕。  
男孩子攥着他的手腕，喘息着，睁开眼。  
“我不想第一次是医生的手。”他喘着说道，“进来，插我。”  
男人凝视着他。他突然抬手，把他的一条腿甩到肩上，扔掉手套，抽走男孩头下的枕头，垫到他的腰下，撕扯他的身体到一个容易被进入的姿势，握着阴茎抵上那里，捅进去。  
男孩的脚尖又绷了起来。龟头进来的那一下他就快高潮了。肠道里传来的饱涨感让他几乎魂飞魄散。男人的那个东西大得不可思议，而且烫的要命，挤压着、膨胀着、甚至浇了润滑剂都没有降温。被捅开的感觉从穴口内壁一路碾压进来，越进越深，使劲侵犯着他的肚子。进入持续了许久许久，久到男孩以为他的身体盛不下那根又粗又长的阴茎时，他感觉屁股碰到什么。那双手使劲按了按他的胯部，他的屁股被压得瘪了几下。男人的动作停下，向他俯身。  
“全部进去了。”那个人在他耳边喘息着，低声道。  
少年一个激灵。他抬起手，隔着自己的腿，使劲抱住面前人的脖颈。那根肉柱暂停在那里，男人啃咬他的嘴唇、舌头，发泄一般的力气。他回应着，感觉身体放得越来越开。他的后穴慢慢没了紧张感，像是故意留给男人插的一个洞似的。他感觉那根东西开始动了。退出去，又插进来，再退出去，再插进来。男人用力扳着他的肩膀，他的身体在巨大的冲击下只能轻轻地耸动。男孩的鼻音发出一个又一个的短声。肉柱顶撞着他的身体深处，深得他直想咳嗽。  
性交，做爱，被人操，不管是什么，男孩脑子里混乱地想着，它开始了。  
“这个节奏立香适应吗？”一边缓慢抽插着，男人低声问。他看到男孩点了点头，于是他用同样的节奏蹂躏着他，看着他在自己身下无助地喘气。男孩的头使劲仰着，脖颈几乎勾成了一条笔直的直线。  
“你好大……”少年不堪承受地诉说着。  
男人压着他的腿俯下身，舔咬他的喉结，舌头一路画到颈侧、肩窝。男人的另一只手沿着伴侣的身体线条掐摸下去，握住密实的臀部肌肉，掰开他的屁股，强迫他的后穴舒张，帮他适应遭到奸淫的冲击感。他感觉到男孩的身体再次放松开。他开始用力进出，手上去，停留在男孩锻炼结实的腹部肌肉，欣赏一般描摹，指尖钻进肚脐，合着抽送的节奏玩弄。  
刚开始少年还数着数，慢慢的他数乱了。不行了。肯定超过二百下了，他到底要干多少下。男孩头昏脑涨地想着。那根涨满了他整个身体的阴茎每次进来的时候都热得他浑身冒汗。现在他整个人像从水里捞出来的一样。他的手没了力气，从青年人的颈边脱落，无助地掉在枕侧和床沿，能动的那条腿从男人的腰侧滑开，一路滑到男人的后腰上，敞得大开，无助地勾着；那个人的舌尖舔着他，从脖颈一直舔到乳头，使劲折磨他胸前的凸起。他的身体里面被折磨得更厉害，那根东西一下一下狠狠地捅着他，他像个被打桩机欺负的桩子似的。男孩的眼角划下水珠。  
被舔走了。男人吻了吻他的眼皮，停止抽送。  
“三百四十二。”男人喘着说，“如果是女人，现在应该高潮了。”  
男孩被冲击到涣散的目光慢慢聚集起来。他眨眨眼，看到男人拿起桌上的马克杯，仰头喝水；然后俯下身，吻住他喘息太久而干渴的嘴唇。温热甘甜的液体流进他的喉咙里。男人这么做了几次，直到他摇摇头。  
“继续吧。”男孩说，“你是千人斩，我知道。”  
他看到男人咽下想喂自己的那口水，笑了。  
抽送重新开始。那根阴茎像海浪一般涤荡着少年的后脑，男孩一只手压着眼睛，耳边响起了歌声。温柔的节奏抬着他攀升，越升越高。  
…………  
他着急地看看表，又望向她应该出现的方向。他的眉头舒展开来。那个白发红眸的小女孩朝着他一路狂奔。  
“你怎么才来？”女孩子在他身边刹车，他庆幸又略带责怪地问。  
“我的头冠怎么也弄不好，翡翠和琥珀不让我走。”女孩脆生生、同样焦急地回答。她伸手夺过他手里的戒指盒，抓住他的左手，猛地举过头顶。她的身材实在太幼，举过头顶也只不过刚刚到他的腰侧而已。  
他被逗乐了。“别听他们的，你不用这样做的。”他说。  
女孩喘着气，固执地摇摇头。她的头纱随着她的动作摇摆几下。  
钟声响起。  
婚礼进行曲轰响。小女孩举着他的手向前走，他顺从地跟在后面。  
穿过外面的一扇门，进入到一座大厅。纷纷扬扬的玫瑰花瓣飘洒，他右侧的穹顶之下，惊天动地的掌声口哨声和喝彩声铺天盖地响起。无数个彩炮拉响，五颜六色的纸带和碎纸片冲天而起，画出一个弧形，又从他的头顶飘下。  
他看到那个人。他笑起来。  
他的面前，远处，大厅的另一个五彩斑斓的入口，绿发的年轻人身后，粉色长发黑色西装的人也看到了他。他也笑了。暖融融而无比幸福的笑。  
…………  
什么东西拍了拍他的脸，他清醒过来。他哆嗦一下，浑身倒颤。被别人的阴茎插在身体里的感觉重新回到他的意识里。  
“那么舒服吗？”他的身上，青年人伏得近得不能更近，粉色的发尾扫着他的锁骨。男人笑着问。  
少年愧疚地笑起来。  
“舒服死了。”他说。  
男人咬了咬他的嘴唇，有点惩罚的意思。男孩重新抬起手，抱住男人的脖子。他感觉阴茎停在他的身体深处，缓缓磨蹭着。被塞满的感觉好的不能更好。男人轻轻顶他几下，他闭上眼，呻吟出声。  
他又睁开眼，疑惑地看着男人握着阴茎和安全套的根部，从他里面抽出身体。  
“先让立香去了吧。”看到他疑问的眼神，男人笑了笑，回答道，“我可能还得有一会儿。”  
他扯出一只新的橡胶手套，戴在右手上。他再次往上面浇了些润滑剂，手指伸进少年的身体里。男孩子叫了一声。四根手指全部进入，撑胀的感觉让他浑身激灵。男人抚摸着那个敏感腺体，把玩着阴部的囊袋，然后俯身下去，舔了舔男孩已经翘到小腹上的龟头，接着张开嘴，把少年的整根性器含进口里。  
男孩子的右手抬着。他被刺激的整个人坐了起来，一只手撑着床面；他想阻止，但是罗曼的举动迅速果断，他甚至没能发出反对的声音。他现在也不想反对了。男孩的手不由自主地按在男人的后脑上。  
“罗……罗……曼……”他痛苦而欢愉地嘶哑着，“罗……罗……曼……啊……啊啊……”  
没顶的快感。男人的嘴唇包着牙齿，一次一次吞咽到喉咙深处，舌头在有空隙的时候一圈一圈地舔弄柱身和龟头，左手爱抚阴茎根部和下面的囊袋，手指揉搓着，照顾它们和身体连接处的皮肤；男人的右手按揉着男孩身体里的敏感点，属于专业技师的节奏刺激着那里。少年仰起头，死死揪住青年人脑后的头发，使劲掌握着他的脑袋迎合自己。他仿佛飞到了天上。  
猛地一震以后，他的身体一阵阵哆嗦着，慢慢放松下来。眼睛清醒以后，他看到自己右手的动作。他吓得赶紧松手。  
男人直起身体，咳嗽两声。看到男孩吓得无所适从的表情，他笑了。  
“有代价的。”他说，“立香得让我中出一次。”  
男孩无言地点头。男人笑起来，推翻他，让他重新躺回床上。少年的身体没了一丝力气，软绵绵的任由男人捉弄。那根巨大的阴茎重新插进他的肠道里。他连呻吟的力气都没了。  
他麻木地躺着，感觉到腰上和臀上的掐摸，男人的力气远不如他。但是他现在却躺在他的身下被他操着。那根阴茎在他的身体里进出，摩擦，变换着角度，肆无忌惮地用他的身体满足他自己。抽送的速度开始加快，肉柱一下一下捅着他的肚子，他感觉他的整个下体都被擦得快要起火了；男人丢掉他的腿，俯下身，死死地抱住他，迅猛地干了他几下，小腹使劲抵住他的身体，他的肠道感觉到那根阴茎开始勃动。他抬起手，同样死死地抱住男人的脖子。  
不久之后，男人松开他，利落地扯开他的手，晃晃悠悠地抬身，抽走枕头，从他的身体里抽出阴茎，扯下上面的安全套，扔掉。他重新栽倒在男孩身体上，喘息着。  
少年抱住他。谁都没说话。宁静的黑暗降临。  
*  
“立香。”  
罗曼从他的办公室门口探出头：“还有件事。记得今天别吃固体食物，只吃流食。你的直肠受的刺激太大，吃固体食物可能会腹泻。”  
“放心吧，医生。”走廊里的少年背对着他，抬起手，“这种程度的常识我还有。”  
***


End file.
